Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 5 (Engel)
Engel trippelde samen met haar broer weg van Demi, Jordy, Sabina en Donderpoot. 'Die Donderpoot is een rare kat,' mauwde haar broer. Ze hadden net voor het eerst een Clankat ontmoet. Ze hadden zoveel verhalen gehoord over de katten bij het meer. Vader heeft altijd verteld dat Clankatten slecht en gemeen zijn. Maar ze vond Donderpoot toch wel aardig.'' Misschien is Donderpoot een van de goede Clankatten.'' Ze gingen een muurtje om. Opeens sprong een grijs gestreepte kater voor haar neer. Haar nek haren rezen omhoog en ze zag dat haar broer zijn klauwen uittrok. 'Zijn jullie zo bang voor mij?' grijnsde de kat. Vader. Duivel trok zijn klauwen weer in. 'Hoi pap, wat doe je hier?' zei hij. Haar vaders blik vertrok weer. Zijn stem verhardende. 'Wat deden jullie daar met die poesiepoezen, eenling en Clankat!' 'Was je ons aan het bespioneren?' vroeg Engel boos. Waska keer haar boos aan. 'Clankatten zijn slecht. Ze hebben je moeder vermoord!' Engel keek verontwaardigd naar haar vader. Haar vader sprak nooit over haar dode moeder. En ze wist al helemaal niet dat haar moeder vermoord was door een Clankat! 'W-W-Wat?' zei Duivel, 'Is ze vermoord door een Clankat?!' Haar vader knikte. 'Ze hebben mij ook aangevallen. Maar ik heb het overleefd.' 'Oh vader, het spijt ons zo!' mauwde Engel. 'Ik wil jullie nooit meer met hem zien!' zei Waska woest. 'Maar vader, Donderpoot is helemaal niet slecht!' Toen keek haar broer haar plotseling boos aan. 'Helemaal wel, hij beschuldigde ons ervan dat we katten vermoorden. Terwijl hij het zelf doet!' Engel schudde haar kop. 'Donderpoot is niet zo.' 'Hoe weet jij dat nou weer. Je kent hem nog maar net!' spuugde Duivel haar toe. Toen merkte Engel dat ze zelf ook boos werd. 'Ik ga nog steeds met hun afspreken hoor! Demi, Jordy en Sabina zijn hartstikke aardig! En Donderpoot ook!' 'Dus jij geeft helemaal niks om je moeder?' histe Waska. Ongelovig keek Engel naar haar vader. 'Natuurlijk wel! Maar dat was Donderpoot niet!' 'Nou het lijkt erop dat ik jou dan niet meer kan vertrouwen,' zuchtte haar vader, 'Maar als je echt zo graag wil afspreken met hun, waarom sluit je je dan niet aan bij de Clans? Ik weet wel iemand die jullie zou willen opnemen.' Engels ogen werden groot. 'Wil je dat we weggaan?' vroeg ze ongeloofwaardig. Waska knikte. 'Ik denk dat jullie daar gelukkiger zullen zijn. Onze groep heeft niemand van jullie leeftijd en de Clans waarschijnlijk wel.' Dat is waar, dacht Engel. Duivel, haar vader en zijzelf leefden samen met een hele hoop ander katten. Ze leefden in een steegje in het dorp. Maar iedereen daar was ouder dan hun. 'Wie dan?' vroeg Duivel. 'Ik heb ooit eens iemand ontmoet. Het was na dat jullie moeder dood was en jullie waren nog maar kittens. We werden verliefd. Maar op een dag zei ze dat we dit niet meer konden doen. Ze zei dat het tegen de krijgscode was. Ik wist helemaal niet wat de krijgscode was. Maar ik weet wel dat het onze liefde heeft verbroken. Later kwam ze mij een keer opzoeken. Ik was toen nog steeds boos en verdrietig. Ze vertelde me dat ze in verwachting was, van mij.' Engel keek naar haar broer, die met grote ogen naar zijn vader keek. Ze kon het niet geloven. Boos sprong ze op. 'En jij zei altijd dat Clankatten slecht waren, maar je bent wel verliefd geworden op een van hen!' Haar vader knikte. 'Ik heb geen spijt van wat ik heb gezegd. Clankatten zijn slecht. Ze vermoorden degene van wie je houdt en later breken sommigen van hun ook nog eens je hart.' 'Dus wij hebben familie in de Clans?' vroeg Duivel. Waska knikte weer. 'De kittens zijn, als het goed is, nog niet zo'n lange tijd geleden geboren.' 'Dus daarom was je zo vaak weg!' mauwde Engel. 'Je was steeds haar aan het opzoeken!' 'Precies, het spijt me dat ik dit niet eerder aan jullie heb verteld.' 'Dat geeft niet hoor!' zei ze. Toen richtte haar vader zijn blik strak op die van haar. 'Maar dat betekent ook dat je niet meer met de poesiepoezen kan afspreken.' Engel dacht even na. Dan kan ik nooit meer mijn vrienden zien! Maar aan de andere kant heb ik wel weer nieuwe vrienden in mijn Clan! En ik heb Donderpoot nog! 'Dat geldt ook voor jou, Duivel,' mauwde haar vader, 'Jij kan ook niet meer afspreken met hun.' Duivel knikte. 'Dat is goed hoor, het waren toch een stelletje stommelingen!' Hoe kan hij dit zeggen! Maar Engel knikte met hem mee. 'Wij zullen naar de Clans gaan!' 'Is goed knikte haar vader, ik zal jullie morgen aan haar voorstellen. De volgende morgen werd Engel wakker. Vandaag ga ik naar de Clans! Ze trippelde naar haar vader en broer toe. 'Ben je er klaar voor?' vroeg haar vader. Engel knikte. Met z'n drietjes trippelde ze richting het meer. Vader heeft een goed hart, dacht ze. Hij is bereid zijn kits weg te geven zodat zij een beter leven krijgen! '' Ze rook de geur van het sparrenbos al. Toen zag ze een zwarte poes met donkeroranje ogen. 'Is dat haar?' vroeg ze. 'Ja, dat is Zwartvleugel.' knikt haar vader. Ze keek naar hem. Ze zag geen teken van verdriet. Is hij dan helemaal niet verdrietig dat we weggaan?'' 'Gegroet Zwartvleugel, dit zijn ze dan, Engel en Duivel.' groette haar vader de zwarte poes. 'Ze zijn prachtig.' mauwde Zwartvleugel, 'Weet je zeker dat je ze aan de SchaduwClan wilt overhandigen?' 'Ze wilden dit zelf.' Zwartvleugel knikte. 'Het spijt me dat het zo heeft moeten lopen.' 'Mij ook.' mauwde haar vader zonder iets van emotie. 'Nou kits, ik denk dat het tijd is dat ik jullie verlaat.' zei Waska. Duivel knikte bedroefd. 'We zullen je missen pap.' 'Dat weet ik zoon, ' mauwde Waska, 'Kan ik nog even met jou praten?' Duivel knikte en samen trippelde ze wat verder. Engel sloop ze achterna. Ze wilde heel graag weten waarom zij dit niet mocht horen. Zwartvleugel was omgedraaid en zag niet dat ze weg trippelde. Ze verstopte zich in een struik. 'Ik wil graag dat jij voor mij de Clans gaat bespioneren, om wraak te nemen op de dood van je moeder.' hoorde Engel haar vader zeggen. 'Is goed pap, maar waarom mocht Engel dit niet weten?' vroeg hij. 'Engel is te lief en ze is een verrader. Ik vertrouw jou. Ik hoop dat jij begrijpt dat dit ons geheimpje is.' Engels haren rezen overeind. Wat zei haar vader nou? Hij vindt me een verrader! Hij wil de Clans uitroeien! Een steek van pijn vloog door haar heen.'' Hij is dus toch slecht.'' 'Als we hier nou elke avond na de volle maan afspreken. Dan kun je mij vertellen wat er allemaal gebeurd en dan kunnen we samen een plan maken over hoe wij de Clans tot hun einde brengen.' 'Oké, pap, doen we!' Engel trippelde weer terug naar Zwartvleugel, die niet door had gehad dat ze weg was geweest. Domme kat. Waska en Duivel kwamen weer aangetrippeld. Duivel keek afstandelijk naar haar. Ze voelde zich buiten gesloten.'' Vader had geen verdriet omdat wij gewoon een pion in zijn spel zijn! En nu wil hij de Clans gaan uitroeien! Dit kan niet waar zijn! Hoe kan ik mijn eigen bloed tegen houden?!'' Ze hadden afscheid genomen en samen met Zwartvleugel trippelde ze door het sparrenbos. 'Oké, jullie moeten nu goed luisteren, 'mauwde ze, 'Ik ga dadelijk zeggen dat ik jullie heb gevonden. Jullie wilden hulp en ik besloot jullie mee te nemen. Ik zeg dan tegen onze Clanleider, dat ik denk dat jullie een goede aanwinst zouden zijn voor de Clan. Als alles dan goed gaat dan zijn jullie echte SchaduwClankatten!' Duivel en Engel knikte allebei. Ze naderde het kamp. Opeens kwam er een bruin gestreepte kater naar hun toe getrippeld. 'Zwartvleugel! Waar bleef je nou? Iedereen was ongerust! Schaduwkit, Pruimkit en Vleugelkit waren helemaal verdrietig en alleen!' mauwde de kater. 'Ik kwam deze twee jongen tegen. Ze waren helemaal alleen en hulploos! Ik moes ze met me meenemen!' 'Je mag helemaal geen vreemde katten meenemen naar het kamp!' 'Dat bepaald Mistster wel!' snauwde ze. Engel trippelde achter Zwartvleugel aan het kamp in. Een grijze kater met lichtgrijze vlekjes kwam naar hun toe. 'Zwartvleugel wat heeft dit te betekenen?' vroeg hij streng. Zwartvleugel begon met spreken en legde alles uit. Na Zwartvleugels verhaal, besloot Mistster: 'Oké dan, de SchaduwClan zal ze opnemen. Ik zal dadelijk hun leerlingceremonie houden, maar ik moet eerst wat bespreken met Varenschaduw.' Zwartvleugel knikte dankbaar. 'Hebben jullie twee nog namen?' vroeg hij aan haar. 'Ik ben Engel en mijn broer is Duivel.' Mistster knikte en draaide zich om naar Varenschaduw. 'Kom kits,' mauwde Zwartvleugel, 'Ik zal jullie mijn kittens laten zien.' Engel en Duivel trippelde dichter naar Zwartvleugel toe. 'We weten dat Waska hun vader is, ' mauwde Engel, 'Kunnen we niet gewoon zeggen dat wij zijn kits zijn?' Zwartvleugel schudde haar hoofd. 'Niemand, maar dan ook echt niemand mag weten dat Waska jullie vader is. Niemand weet namelijk dat hij de vader is van mijn kits, behalve Kraaienvleugel. Iedereen denkt dat hij de vader is! Ook mijn kits denken dat Kraaienvleugel hun vader is. Dus monden dicht en waag het niet om het aan iemand te vertellen!' fluisterde ze. Engel en Duivel knikten hevig. 'Dat beloven we.' zeiden ze in koor. Haar vacht tintelde helemaal. Ik ben vanaf nu een SchaduwClankat! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal